


三次Aziraphale听不懂Crowley的性暗示，一次Crowley听懂了

by TimothyWithConner



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimothyWithConner/pseuds/TimothyWithConner
Summary: 和一个天使交往的最大问题就是他几乎听不懂你的性暗示。





	三次Aziraphale听不懂Crowley的性暗示，一次Crowley听懂了

老实说，和一个天使交往的最大问题就是他几乎听不懂你的性暗示。

嘿，这可是认真的！这可不是指用暧昧的眼神盯着他、说一句什么“这沙发真不错，但还是比不上你”的那种高级黄段子，这就是指当你的手放到他屁股上了，他也能淡定自若地说一句“Crowley，你的手抽筋了吗？我感觉它一直在往下掉。”

 

Crowley收回了自己苦闷的幻想，郁闷地眯起眼睛盯着那群绿油油的植物们。很显然，它们为了老板因为非常不顺利的性事而憋了一肚子火而瑟瑟发抖着。

他也不是没有尝试过更直白的邀约，但最终有效果的是等到他们坐在小餐厅里面，快要吃完饭的时候Crowley面无表情地说了一句“我想和你上床”。迎接他的是一口上好的1990年的勃艮第喷到他的墨镜上，等他机械地摘下墨镜擦了擦的时候，只看见涨得满脸通红的天使紧张地用纸巾擦着嘴，用全餐厅都能听到的声音慌张地大声说道：“你家，还是我家，还是借用这里的卫生间？”

很好，现在全餐厅的人都注视着他们了。Crowley努力摆出一个最吓人的表情，搂着害羞到全身紧梆梆的Aziraphale在一群英国大妈“噢，年轻人啊”的视奸中缓缓离开。

 

而现在，那个不知死活的女巫小妞又像是挑衅他一样，在他们来做客的时候公然用手指摩挲着她丈夫的手臂，最终吃完饭之后领着他上楼说是要“搬家具”。然而，楼上传来磕磕碰碰的摩擦声让Crowley很明确地知道他们到底在干些什么。

“哇，听起来真有点费力。”Aziraphale却心平气和地享受着一杯红茶，“你说我们是不是应该上去帮他们一下？”

“我想他们不喜欢我们的加入的。”Crowley这么说着，嘴里却恨得牙痒痒。好啊女巫小妞，你最好给我记住别轻易招惹恶魔。

 

1.

Crowley知道Aziraphale喜欢的东西是书，当然也非常喜欢他的书店。虽然他现在已经转手了他呆了如此之久的那家书店，但Aziraphale仍然会时不时地回去看看，翻翻那些只有他才会去看的厚厚的，满是让人头晕的拉丁文的书。聪明的Crowley拍了十二张自己的裸照，打印了上百份夹在那些没有任何其他人翻动的旧书里面，他相信这足以挑起他亲爱的男朋友的性欲。

 

在一个暖洋洋的午后，Crowley心情大好地阔步走在街头，扭着腰走进那间书店。他十分确信Aziraphale在这段时间里至少光顾了它三次并且每次都停留超过一个小时，只希望他的小可爱没有欲火焚身到在厕所里对着他的照片撸管。即使如此，当他之前问Aziraphale的时候，他仍然嘴硬地装傻说“什么？什么照片？Crowley，我不明白”。没关系，等到他从书店里取回那本放在最高处的印度爱经，他就可以全裸着坐在沙发上等Aziraphale从俱乐部里回来。他都想好他的台词了：“睡梦中订购了一份神迹套餐吗，天使大人？您的照片成真了。”相信之后他们可以把那本书里的所有姿势都尝试一遍。

但等到他推开门走入书店，他一眼就看到了Tracy夫人带着她那帮通灵骗人的太太们不寻常地聚在书店里，似乎在翻看什么书籍。有一个女士看到他进来，所有人立即像是触电一样地细声尖叫了一声，慌张地四散开来。Crowley意识到有什么不太对，他走近的时候看着Tracy夫人用着古怪的眼神瞪着自己，脸上还带着些许红晕。天知道这个女人在乡下住习惯以后回城市又染上了什么奇怪的习惯，但等到Crowley的目光扫过她手里那本厚厚的拉丁文书——再到一张飘落的照片。他捡起来，看到了自己的裸体。

 

“噢——”Tracy夫人仍然盯着他，而Crowley面无表情地扭着头，端详着那张自己笑得一脸灿烂的，骄傲地露着鸟的照片。他原来笑得这么傻，真的吗？

“所以你们发现这个了？”Crowley墨镜下仍然不动声色，而Tracy夫人一行人都露出了尴尬的微笑。“偶然发现的，我亲爱的先生——”Crowley甚至不用做任何事情就知道她们这帮老妇人的口袋里都塞满了照片，“您的身材还真是不错。”她最后添油加醋地说，Crowley面无表情地将它在手中烧成灰烬。

 

他压抑着把这家书店再烧掉一遍的愤怒，气势汹汹地摔门离开了。好吧，现在他至少知道Aziraphale的“我不明白”是真心话。

 

2.

俗话说得好，没有效果就需要更进一步。好吧，这可能只是Crowley自己瞎掰的，但重要的是他需要更明确的“暗示”。

为此他利用了现代科技的便利。他在网上订购了一根按摩棒，18厘米、大颗粒、震动旋转，还是Crowley标志性的黑色。他相信这会挑起他的小天使足够多的性欲让他回到家看到一个饥渴的操着自己的Aziraphale。

 

商品抵达一天之后，他装作毫不知情地“晃悠”到了Aziraphale的家中。他扯了扯身上的外套，兴致勃勃地敲了敲门。嘿，他该怎么迎接一个火辣可爱的男朋友呢？他甚至已经微微兴奋起来了。这时候门被打开了，他看见了一个和往常一模一样穿着紧绷绷的三件套、对着他露出微笑的Aziraphale，内裤中的勃起好像又缩了回去。

“我的宝贝，”Crowley心脏跳得飞快，但仍然装腔作势、故意用不同寻常甜腻腻的声音说着，“最近怎么样呀？”

Aziraphale 侧着身子让他进门，盯着扭动着屁股、简直要发出骚气的Crowley却收敛起了笑容，古怪地盯着他：“你好奇怪，发生了什么吗？”

别紧张，说不定他只是看到那根按摩棒就害羞了。Crowley用了他最擅长的无辜脸，耸了耸肩歪着嘴露出一副“我什么都不知道”的表情。Aziraphale抬了抬眉毛，放过了他：“我去给你泡茶，你随便坐吧。”

Crowley点着头环视着四周——天哪，这个老古董一点也没变，他家里还是这样宛若16世纪，堆满书籍甚至连一台电视都没有。Crowley撇撇嘴，插着裤兜躺在一张椅子上。他看着天使忙碌着弯着腰给他倒茶，那个翘屁股倒是一片好光景。

想到这里，Crowley的裤裆又紧得发痛。他不得不一下跃起抬起身子，歪着头对Aziraphale说道：“嘿，甜心，你还记得昨天你收到的我送给你的礼物吗？”Crowley有点想快点进入正题了，老实说这个古色古香的小客厅很美，但能在这么精致的地毯上操Aziraphale就更美了。

Aziraphale看了他一眼，但没给他想要的反应。“当然记得，你太贴心了，Crowley。”Aziraphale笑了起来，Crowley不由得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，感觉就像是他促成了Aziraphale和一根按摩棒之间的爱情一样。

“呃，那宝贝，”Crowley看着不为所动的Aziraphale还是决定继续，毕竟已经没有回头路了，“你能把东西拿出来给看看吗？”

“当然可以。”Aziraphale语气轻快得不同寻常，Crowley噎住了，他目瞪口呆地看着Aziraphale甚至没从一个包装盒里拿出来那玩意，而是直接打开了他平时看书的书桌的抽屉，直接把那个和自己阴茎尺寸一样的按摩棒高举在手中。Crowley甚至怀疑天使下一秒要怒气冲冲地把它砸在自己头上。

然而，Aziraphale只是和平常一样微笑着，直接推到了最大档，黑色按摩棒在他手中嗡嗡地疯狂震动着，Crowley再次怀疑天使下一秒要怒气冲冲地把它塞在自己的屁股里。

 

“多谢你的按摩棒了，这真的很有用！”Aziraphale以一种奇妙的眼神看着这根按摩棒，这让Crowley再次有了一种做媒人的感觉。不过不知道是幸运还是不幸，下一秒Aziraphale将它摁在了自己脖子上。

“老看书让我的脖子真的很酸痛。”Aziraphale眯着眼睛享受着将按摩棒压向自己的后颈，Crowley只在内心骂了一句粗口，他忘记了天使对人类科技是有多一窍不通了。

 

3.

众所周知，事不过三。所以Crowley认为他第三次绝对会成功的，这是最后一次了！

世界上没有任何事情比本人亲自上阵诱惑更有吸引力的了。Crowley原本认为自己就是行走的荷尔蒙，虽然遇见Aziraphale之后就不那么觉得了。但最主要的问题是，穿什么才会真正挑起Aziraphale的性欲？当他走进一家性用品店，琳琅满目的情趣内衣只让他觉得头疼。皮革？对于恶魔来说太正常了。橡胶？看了一眼就有一种想吐的感觉。蕾丝？对于一个经历过整个洛可可时代的人来说这简直不值得一提。最终Crowley看到了一件圣洁的纯白长袍，内搭性感丁字裤和黑色长筒袜。这反而引起了Crowley的兴趣，毕竟自己六千年没穿过天使的长袍了。他脑子里浮现出了一个好主意，愉快地结了账走人了。

 

这是一个极其愉快的午后，Aziraphale哼着小调走在街上。今天，他最喜欢的甜点店推出了全新口味的泡芙，而且他幸运地成为了第一个试吃者。同时，他十分喜欢的侦探小说家出了新作，他去书店的时候刚好赶上第一批新书到货，于是他就幸运地抱着还飘着油墨味的书回家了。这一切发生得都太过于顺利，以至于他总有些惴惴不安。

等他打开家门，他看到Crowley的那双标志性的尖头皮鞋放在门口。他满心愉悦地擦了擦嘴角的奶油痕迹，轻快地冲着里面喊了一声“Crowley”。当他扭着舞步想抱着爱人给予他一个深吻的时候，眼前的一幕让他直直地绷紧了身体，惊恐地僵在半空中。

 

“你好呀，我亲爱的。”Crowley露出一个熟悉的微笑，却没穿着他平常那套叛逆的西装，反而穿着一身洁白的长袍，还披着头发像是一个天使一样站在那里。而Aziraphale只是直愣愣地瞪着他，大气不敢喘一声。

“怎么了，宝贝？”Crowley再次收敛起兴奋的情感，噢不，他已经见过太多次了，太多次Aziraphale没给他他想要的反应了。

“没……没事！”Aziraphale挣扎了好几下像是刚从水里逃出来的人一样，但他仍然惊恐地瞪着Crowley，“你没变成天使吧——”

“当然没有，”Crowley已经忍不住翻了个白眼，“我只是想起上一次我们互换身体的时候有多有意思——看，我还为你准备了你的恶魔西装，我保证你的小肚腩会被我精妙的手工裁剪遮得严严实实的。”Crowley的嘴角再次浮现笑意，他语气轻快地催促着Aziraphale，但对方只是冷冷地瞥了一眼那套叠放在沙发上的衣服，一动也没动。

在Crowley的目光之下，Aziraphale总算大概理解了他是什么意思。“你想……让我穿上这套，然后你也穿着这个……上床？”Aziraphale试探着低声问道，Crowley撇下嘴角，点了点头。但Aziraphale看上去仍然不敢走上前。

“甜心？”Crowley狐疑地抬起眉毛。

“呃……其实……”Aziraphale支支吾吾地不敢开口，但Crowley仍然盯着他，所以他只好坦白了，“其实你穿着这套衣服差点让我以为是加百列……你能先把这身衣服脱掉吗？”

不——不！好吧现在Crowley怒火中烧了，他冷冰冰地眯起眼睛，再多饥渴难耐的欲望现在也已经完全消失了。他在Aziraphale的惊恐之下打了个响指，让对方眼睁睁地看着自己身上那件白色长袍被干脆利落地烧掉，然后他本人头也不回地穿着一条丁字裤和黑色长筒袜走出了门口，摔门而去。

Aziraphale仍然惊魂未定地注视着Crowley的身影消失，但等到他反应过来的时候，他满脸红晕着，脑子却全被Crowley被丁字裤勒紧的翘屁股占满了。

 

+1

Anathema看着这两个面对面坐着却只喝茶不交谈的天使与恶魔，无可奈何地叹了口气。Newton只能手足无措地用眼神寻求妻子的帮助，而Adam则是摇晃着双腿根本不满意这个安静的茶会，他只希望早点去和小伙伴们玩。

“天哪，我们怎么知道他们为什么吵架？”Newton仰天长叹，和妻子躲在茶水间的时候窃窃私语，“如果你的祖先的预言留下来一页就好了。”

“什么？这个时候你又这么想了吗？”Anathema笑了笑，Newton也跟着微笑了起来。这个时候，这两个人用余光瞄到天使和恶魔都向着这边看过来，并且脸又臭了八分。这下，Anathema是知道他们为什么吵架了，而Newton也猜到了大概。

“嘿，Adam，”Anathema突然轻声地对着小男孩说，“可以请你偷偷去把暖气开高一点吗？”

“呃，为什么，现在才九月份……”Adam不怎么明白，但Anathema推了推他他还是去了，趁着喝茶的两个人不注意调高了暖气。这下，整个屋子变得更加暖洋洋的了。Aziraphale古怪地环视了一周，确定Anathema和Newton一直在厨房里没动过。他瞥了Crowley一眼，对方只是冷哼了一声什么也没说。

 

“真是奇怪呢，屋子里变暖和了。”Aziraphale突然大声地说着，解开西装外套不安地扯了扯自己的袖口。而Crowley仍然傲慢地啜了一口茶：“或许是你的心太冰冷了，甜心。”

“我还记得你是个冷血动物呢。”Aziraphale不甘示弱地回击道，而Crowley只是撇了撇嘴，什么也没说。Aziraphale瞪了他一眼，把外套脱了下来。过了一会，他又一次解开了马甲的扣子。

“这屋子实在是太热了。”这总算吸引了Crowley的目光，这下他注视着自己把马甲也脱下来之后，将袖口撩到了肘部，还缓慢地一个一个松开领口的扣子。

像是终于醒悟到一眼，Crowley墨镜之下一定露出了惊讶的表情。这一次，他的语气变柔和了。他愣在原地之后缓了口气，注视着慢慢地用手指扭开扣子、暧昧地盯着自己的Aziraphale。“所以你这是在……？”

“我想你以后完全可以用隐晦一点的表达，吾爱。”Aziraphale涨红了双颊，小声地说道，“我的文学功底可是超乎你的想象。”

Crowley轻轻弯起了嘴角，他摘下了墨镜，双眼温柔地顺着Aziraphale扫过自己的嘴唇的眼神也对上他的视线，身体不自觉地前倾站了起来。当他抬起双手快要触碰到Aziraphale的脸颊的时候，一声轻咳打断了两个人之间美妙的气氛。

 

“咳咳。”Anathema插着腰站在远处，Newton害羞地站在他的身旁，而Adam毫不知情地盯着他们。

“我们楼上有一件特别、特别沉的雕塑，”Anathema强作严肃地说道，“最近Newton的手受伤了，没办法搬动它。请问两位有没有兴趣帮我们搬一下它呢？”

这一次，天使和恶魔一起露出了微笑。“当然没问题。”他们异口同声地说道，然后一前一后爬上了二楼。

 

“嘿，他们还不知道要搬到哪里去呢！”Adam困惑地大喊，但Anathema只是拉起了他的手：“别管他们了，Adam，你和你的小伙伴想跟着Newton去钓鱼吗？”

得到了Adam兴奋的肯定之后，Anathema就这样愉快地挽着Adam和丈夫往屋外走去，无视了楼上传来的咚咚锵锵的声音。


End file.
